


Death and Candy

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Death Note, Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drama, Gen, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light encounters an odd man in a coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death and Candy

~ Death and Candy ~

Evading the surveillance team was getting more and more difficult, so today Light had decided to hide in plain sight by "studying" in a popular coffee shop after school. The place was fairly crowded and he chose a chair that was surrounded by already-occupied seats, so that his tail would not be able to sit too close to him. He opened one of his textbooks on the table in front of him, and took out the Death Note - which he'd disguised by gluing the cover of a regular notebook to the outside of it - and began dutifully scribbling names into it.

"That's an  _interesting_  notebook."

Light was startled by the sudden comment, but did his best not to show it. Maybe the person who said it wasn't talking to him?

He looked up slowly and saw a man with long black hair gazing at him with an amused expression.

"I wonder if you would mind letting me know where you acquired such an item?"

It seemed this person recognized the Death Note for what it was. How interesting... and potentially useful.

Light smirked. "Maybe I'll let you borrow it sometime."

"I'll leave you my business card, then. I run a pet shop."

Light observed as the man - Count D, according to the card - purchased several pastries (but no coffee) before leaving the shop.

~end~


End file.
